1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable terminal with lighting decoration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commonly, a “portable terminal” typically refers to a device that is typically utilized for mobile communications with another party, including voice calls, texting typically via Short Message Service (SMS), while being carried by a user as he/she travels from one place to another. In addition, a portable terminal device allows a user to enjoy contents stored in the terminal itself and/or access contents provided from the mobile communication service providers. While the conventional portable terminal has limited functions, such as an electronic dictionary, an MP3 player and a portable game player, the recent mobile communication terminal may provide a variety of functions, in addition to the voice call and SMS functions, including but not limited to mobile games, MP3 playback, an electronic dictionary, schedule management, and Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) viewing.
The mobile communication service providers typically provide a variety of contents such as a plurality of ring tones, mobile games, and different wall papers accessible by the portable terminals, thereby making good profits. The provision of such services has become possible because of the wide popularity of the portable terminals (also referred to as mobile communication terminals) to reduce the costs per unit to provide such services, and because of an ever increasing need for such contents.
A portable terminal used for mobile communication currently serves not only as a device for providing a communication function and the like, but also as a fashion item to a certain class of users. In line with this trend, many users decorate or modify their terminals in various shapes by putting protection covers on the terminals, painting the cases, attaching decorative laces, replacing keypad lightings, and so forth.
However, the decoration or modification that the users make after purchase of the portable terminals can be an economic burden on the users, causing some to refrain from personalizing their portable terminals, and modification or unauthorized alteration of the portable terminals can void their warranty, and in the case of leased portable terminals, violate the terms of a leasing/rental agreement. In addition terminal manufacturers may not warranty the replacing of items such as keypad lightings, as modifying the portable terminals may increase the likelihood of device failure. Though users' tastes are diversified and portable terminals serve as fashion items, the portable terminals available on the market have a limit on representing individualities of the users, which instigates the modification or alteration of the terminals.